


We're not a secret anymore

by BurnInFlames



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Just pure fluff and sweetness and some humour, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnInFlames/pseuds/BurnInFlames
Summary: Ian and Mickey have been best friends for their whole lives and for the last three years they have been in a secret relationship. When Terry gets killed in prison Mickey decides he is done hiding and asks Ian to move in with him into his apartment he has been living in for the last year. He also tells Ian he doesn't want them to be a secret anymore because he doesn't care who knows that he loves Ian just once its not Terry but he's dead so who cares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know where this one came from, It started off as something else and then became something else which is this one shot story.

Ian didnt know why he came to Mandy's party because he was tired after working all evening and since it was late all he wanted to do was go home and go to bed to sleep but he made a promise to Mandy that he would show up for a few hours. He had only been in the door and Mandy was ambushing him for a while before floating off across the room deciding to play the good host and from what he saw Mandy was good at it too as she made easy conversation with people.

So when he sat down on the sofa he looked around the room from his seat in the Milkovich house. He finally settled his stare at Mickey's bedroom door wondering where was Mickey and sent off a quick text to the man in question. After Terry got killed in prison a week ago Mandy threw a party to celebrate the old bastard getting what he deserved in prison so she threw a free for all party and invited everyone who hated Terry which meant a lot of people showed up.

Ian softly smirked at the 'stay the fuck out' sign taped to the bedroom door and while he knew it was threat to everyone else for some reason Mickey only let Ian past that sign. Ian was drinking a bottle of beer when he got a text from Mickey telling him that he was at home in his apartment because he didnt give a shit about Mandy's party and to get the fuck over to his apartment already.

Ian groaned hating himself for not knowing better in that Mickey wouldnt show up even if there was free alcohol because he hated Terry and he hated parties too. Ian looked at the clock on his phone and realized he had been here for an hour and decided to go over to Mickey's apartment that he moved into a year ago when Terry landed himself in jail. He walked over to Mandy and tapped her on the shoulder and when she looked at him he told her "I'm going to go now, I'm just really tired" softly.

Mandy noticed he did look tired and hugged him replying "its fine but thanks for coming even if it was just for a while but call me tomorrow yeah" firmly. Ian stepped back slightly shaking his head replying "yeah I will" before leaving the house and making his way back to Mickey's apartment near the northside.

As Ian stepped out into the cold night air he felt himself waken up especially at the thought of going to see his boyfriend. He had been secretly in a relationship with Mickey for the last three years after they got together when Ian was seventeen and Mickey was eighteen. They got drunk and high one night at the baseball field where they came out to each other as gay and admitted their feelings for each other.

They fucked that night and for some reason they kept doing it until a year later Ian asked Mickey were they boyfriends and Mickey just told him he hoped that they were because he wasnt screwing anyone else. Even though they were boyfriends they kept their relationship a secret because they didnt want Terry finding out and killing them both for it and it helped that people just assumed they were best friends.

Ian felt kind of bad that Mandy didnt know he loved her brother so much and he really wanted to tell her about the guy he fell in love with years ago but he couldnt because they were a secret. Now that Terry was dead Ian just wanted people to know how much he loved Mickey especially since they were free but he didnt know how to bring it up with his boyfriend. Their relationship was a lot easier to hide for the past year since Mickey got his own apartment and no one questioned Ian always staying there with Mickey. His family just assumed he wanted a break that was the chaos of his own family home and they couldnt blame him for wanting some piece and quiet in his best friend's apartment.

 

* * *

 

When Ian got to Mickey's apartment he let himself in with the spare key that Mickey gave to him when he moved in so Ian could let himself in whenever he wanted and so Mickey wouldnt have to answer the door. Mickey's apartment was small with a kitchen area to the left and a sofa in the middle of the room and with one bedroom beside the kitchen. They both liked it because it was small and just about affordable and it meant they could have privacy to have sex whenever and wherever they wanted in the place without worrying about getting caught.

Ian shut the door behind him and turned around only to be pushed against the door by his boyfriend who lightly gripped his hips with his hands smirking at him blurting out "took your time getting here" not sounding happy at all. Ian softly smirked wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders pulling him right up against him looking at him intensely for a second before replying "Mandy kept me talking for a while and I thought you would be there" softly.

Mickey grunted "fuck no, I'm happy the asshole is dead but I dont want to be around those other assholes" before grabbing the back of Ian's neck and kissing him against the door not hiding how much he missed his boyfriend by pushing up against him with his body. Ian kissed him back lightly groaning while pushing his hand under his boyfriends shirt feeling the warm skin on his hands mumbling "I missed you" not caring that he said it out loud.

Mickey leaned back a little to look at Ian lightly gripping at the back of his neck replying "I had to sort out some shit, I told you that I wanted away from Terry's shit now that he's dead" firmly. Ian nodded knowing he was telling the truth because Mickey was out of town for a few days replying "I know" softly. Mickey lightly smiled replying "but we're free now, its fucking sorted" firmly. Ian looked at his feet wrapping his arms around his boyfriend pulling him closer hesitantly asking "really" softly.

Mickey rested his hand on the side of Ian's face replying "yeah, they dont care what we do once we dont get in the way, I told them we dont want anything to do with Terry's shit now that he's dead" firmly. Ian got it but he wasnt convinced looking up at him hesitantly blurting out "just seems too easy" softly. Mickey lightly pushed back some of Ian's red hair from his face with his hand hating that Ian got so worried about this replying "I know it does but I convinced them it was all Terry's shit, that we had no choice but to go along with it and now he's dead so it means we want out" firmly.

Mickey really hated that he made Ian worry by leaving for a few days and never called him until today adding "I had to leave to make sure Terry's associates know that and make sure his shit wouldnt come back on us" softly. There was a short silence as they looked at each other before Mickey cleared his throat adding "I dont want to go to jail" not adding because I dont want to leave you behind either.

Ian knew all that but he couldnt hide how worried and scared he was lightly gripping his boyfriend's ribs with his fingers looking at him replying "I know but I was still worried and I'm afraid that it will and that I'll lose you" in a broken voice. Mickey lightly sighed resting his forehead against Ian's not even wanting to look away replying "I know, I was too but we dont have to be anymore, we're fucking free now, all Terry's shit is over, its not going to come back on us, I made sure of it" firmly.

A silence fell as Ian let the words sink in but he was still afraid that it was all just a dream and he would wake up soon and Terry would still be alive which mean he had to keep his boyfriend a secret. Ian knew Mickey was still in the closet because of his homophobic father and he also knew Terry would kill them both for being gay. But it didnt mean that Ian had to like being a secret because he just wanted to be free with his boyfriend and the person he was in love with for years and he didnt see why they should have to hide who they were just because they werent straight.

Ian didnt really know how to feel now and wondered if Mickey would still want to keep their relationship a secret. Ian was broken from his thoughts when Mickey kissed him again letting him know how much he loved him before looking at him blurting out "I love you Ian" not hiding the seriousness in his words but not adding always have too. Ian lightly smiled resting his hand on the back of Mickey's neck looking at him with nothing but love replying "yeah I love you too" firmly.

Mickey lightly smirked pushing his body against Ian's and kissed him again before blurting out "now can you please finish what you started" humouredly. Ian softly laughed resting his forehead against Mickey's replying "yeah" as his took his boyfriend's hand and led them into the bedroom for the night.

* * *

 

The next morning Mickey rubbed his eyes with his fingers as he let his eyes adjust to the daylight coming in through the curtains of his bedroom. He was sleepily staring at the wall with Ian curled right up behind him with his arms wrapped around him tightly and he never felt so warm and cosy. Mickey turned around and wrapped his arms around Ian while pushing his leg between Ian's to get closer to his boyfriend and he couldnt believe it had been three years since things started between them too.

He pushed himself right up against Ian lightly kissing his still asleep boyfriend on the lips thinking last night something changed between them for the better. He knew it probably had something to do with Terry being dead which meant no more living in fear of their relationship being discovered. Mickey just felt lucky that Ian didnt leave him and that he understood the reason why they needed to remain a secret even though Mickey hated putting Ian into a closet with him for years.

He also didnt know how they managed to keep it a secret with no one finding out but he figured since they were already best friends since childhood no one thought any different as to why they were always together. They just didnt know that behind closed doors Mickey had been fucking Ian since they came out to each other three years ago. Things had started up between them just before Ian's disorder made an appearance and it just made them become even closer as friends so no one questioned it because they all knew Ian always confided in Mickey for years.

Mickey knew that Ian relied on him a lot in the early years of his disorder and Mickey didnt really care what his father thought of his friendship with Ian just once he never asked any questions but Terry never did ask any questions at all. Mickey was surprised Terry never figured it out but now that the piece of shit was dead Mickey didnt care anymore if anyone knew about his relationship with Ian.

Mickey knew he didnt really have a problem with being gay in itself but he was just afraid of Terry finding out and killing him and Ian. As he lightly ran his fingers through Ian's hair and looked over his sleeping face Mickey knew he wanted to ask Ian something that had been on his mind for a while. He wanted to know if Ian would move in with him permanently even though Ian had mostly been living here for the last year but he just wanted Ian here all the time.

He hated that Ian was going between here and Fiona's house back in southside and he didnt know why he didnt ask Ian to move in months ago but he figured he probably wasnt ready for it yet. But he was now and Mickey just wanted to be with Ian especially now Terry was dead and there was no risk of them getting caught by his homophobic father. Mickey just wanted to create good memories with Ian but he just hoped Ian would want it too and he ignored the voice in his head that told him it was a bad idea.

He just knew he loved Ian a lot and he really hated it when Ian wouldnt be in his apartment even though most of his stuff was in Mickey's room including some of his medications. As he looked at Ian he knew he would do anything for him and he already did since he pulled so many scams to get money to pay for Ian's meds he was surprised he didnt get caught.

But he knew Ian knew that too because Ian told him that he knew and that he appreciated it and also helped with the scams too because Ian wanted to have his own independence too in terms of money. They both werent making enough from their job in the gay bar where worked together on the northisde to pay for Ian's meds which was why Mickey ran some scams on the side with the help of Mandy.

Mickey felt the cold air of the room as it was the middle of winter so he pulled the covers up over them a little more when he felt Ian move closer to him even though there was no space left between them in the bed mumbling "dont leave" sleepily. Mickey softly laughed wrapping his arms around Ian resting his forehead against Ian's replying "I'm not, its just cold" softly. Ian opened his eyes blearily looking at his boyfriend replying "good" softly.

Mickey felt Ian tighten his grip and tangle their legs together blurting out "dont think youre going to let me are you" humouredly not that he had any complaints about it either. Mickey knew he could stay here with Ian for the rest of his life if they could and now that Terry was finally dead Mickey knew it could be a reality soon. Ian shook his head as he silently looked at Mickey before replying "no and I told you that last night" lightly.

Mickey bit his lip feeling anxiety creep up in his stomach deciding he couldnt put it off anymore hesitantly asking "so I was thinking you can move your stuff in here permanently if you want" shyly. Ian bit down a grin pulling Mickey closer to him resting his arms around his lower back looking at him blurting out "that you asking me to move in with you" lightly. Mickey felt sick with anxiety scoffing "fuck you is what it is" lightly not even looking away from Ian.

They both knew Ian was sort of living with Mickey anyway and they were just making it official as Ian grinned seeing right through Mickey's defensiveness and decided to put him out his misery replying "yeah I'll move in with you asshole" lightly. Mickey bit his lip to hide his grin while looking downwards replying "good" feeling relieved that Ian didnt reject his offer. Ian seemed to notice and lightly shoved Mickey with his body hesitantly blurting out "I wouldnt say no, you know that right" softly.

Mickey looked up at Ian's torn expression replying "I do but I just get scared sometimes that you will realize you can do better" softly not caring that Ian saw him so vulnerable. He didnt mind Ian seeing him like this because he trusted Ian and he knew Ian would never mock him or ridicule him for his feelings the way Terry always did for his whole life. Mickey felt safe with Ian especially when Ian kissed him intensely before replying "youre it for me, I can never do better" firmly not even looking away.

Mickey felt warmth spread through him at Ian's words hating that he got so embarrassed when Ian just gushed over him replying "yeah same here" softly. They silently looked at each other before Mickey rested his hand on the side of Ian's head before running it over his shoulder and down his arm before resting it on his ribs under the covers. Mickey blurted out before could stop it "we dont have to be a secret anymore" softly. Ian's eyes lit up at that replying "really" softly.

Mickey was done being in the closet replying "yeah I'm tired of being a secret arent you" curiously and not adding I want people to know you are mine. Ian shook his head replying "yeah but I did it for you, I know we needed to stay in the closet so we would be safe from Terry" softly. Mickey knew that was true replying "I know you did and I know you hated it but Terry is dead and I'm not living in fear anymore and I'm done living in a closet, I love you and I dont give a shit who knows" firmly.

Ian knew he was right because he did hate living in secret but he understood that Mickey was just trying to keep them both safe from Terry. But now the threat was gone and they were free as Ian blurted out "we're free" softly. Mickey slightly grinned replying "yeah we are" softly. Ian kissed his boyfriend and rolled on top of him resting on his forearms while looking at him shyly asking "can I move in today" curiously.

Mickey laughed gripping Ian's hips with his hand moving so Ian was lying between his legs and smirked when Ian lightly groaned at the movement before replying "why the fuck not" firmly not adding I was hoping you would move in today. Mickey just grabbed the back of Ian's neck with his hand and pulled him down to kiss him not even caring that he wasnt trying to hide his excitement at Ian moving into his apartment.

* * *

 

By the end of the day Ian was just finishing moving the last of his stuff into their apartment. They had just come back from Fiona's and were in their bedroom where Ian was throwing some more of his stuff into one of the drawers in the room. Mickey was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall flipping through an old army magazine Ian had lying around while also not so subtly watching his boyfriend run around the room sorting out his stuff.

As Mickey snuck glances at Ian who seemed engrossed in what he was doing he wondered why he was so suprised no one gave a shit that he and Ian were in a relationship for years. If anything they were more surprised that he and Ian managed to keep it all a secret for so long and they didnt blame either of them for it since Terry would have killed them for it too. He just felt glad that Mandy understood why he never told her about Ian and that no one literally gave a shit just once both he and Ian were happy.

He was broken from his thoughts when Ian grabbed the magazine from his hands and threw it on the floor almost hissing "you could fucking help me" lightly. Mickey leaned forward trying to grab the magazine back but missed replying "I was fucking reading that" knowing it was lie and was using it as a cover to perv at his boyfriend but Ian didnt need to know that information.

Mickey knew he would never get tired of looking at Ian but he always felt like he needed a reason or to hide behind something so it wouldnt be obvious. It looked like he was obvious since Ian sat on top of his legs looking at him replying "liar and I saw you looking at me" followed with a knowing smirk because he looked at Mickey too. Mickey groaned in defeat resting his hands on Ian's hips biting his lip looking over Ian replying "well can you blame me, I mean look at you" lightly wondering why bother lying because it wasnt the first time he was caught eyeing Ian and it wouldnt be the last either.

Ian scoffed shaking his head feeling slightly embarrassed at the compliment looking at his boyfriend replying "not so bad yourself" firmly. Mickey rolled his eyes not agreeing at all with that considering nearly every guy at the bar hit on Ian at some stage but he knew he couldnt blame them either. The only reason it didnt get to him that much was because Ian told him he wasnt interested in those guys and never would be because he loved Mickey.

Mickey believed Ian when he said that because Ian always made it clear to those guys that he wasnt interested and he already had a boyfriend. Mickey ran his hand along Ian's thighs and settled them on his hips before pushing Ian sideways onto the bed and lying on top of him between his legs silently looking at Ian before asking "so you done yet" curiously.

Ian wrapped his arms around his shoulders before grabbing the back of his neck and kissed his boyfriend thinking he couldnt wait to live with Mickey permanently. Mickey wished he had asked Ian sooner but he figured it was better late than never and he couldnt wait to start the next phase of his life with Ian in their apartment. Mickey lightly tugged at Ian's hair with his hand while looking down at the red head not even hesitating "I love you Ian" not adding so fucking much.

Ian seemed to notice the hidden message fighting a small smile on his lips as he felt Mickey's body weight on top of his pressing him into the mattress replying "I love you too" firmly. As Ian kissed him back and touched him all over with his hands Mickey felt the anxiety of Ian turning him down ever since he wanted to ask Ian to move in a few days ago fade away as he thought they were finally fucking free.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and thanks for reading.


End file.
